


Make me yours again

by S_Horne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Come Eating, Come Marking, Come play, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve Rogers' Infinity War Beard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: Tony wasn’t going to last. He really, really wasn’t; but how was he meant to, with Steve lying below him with that fucking beard on his face, all thick and soft, practically begging for someone to mark it?/Tony sees Steve with a beard and can't resist messing it up a little (quite a lot, actually)(No Infinity War spoilers; just Steve Rogers' beard)





	Make me yours again

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely the fault of the Put on the Suit discord. They are all to blame and I shall not accept responsibility.
> 
> (this is also my first ever porn and I'm super nervous about this)
> 
> Thanks again to [olympvs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympvs/pseuds/olympvs) for wonderful beta-ing and comments that made my fucking week!!! You rule.
> 
> Okay, without further ado - enjoy Tony marking Steve with his cum

Tony wasn’t going to last. He really, really wasn’t; but how was he meant to, with Steve lying below him with that fucking _beard_ on his face, all thick and soft, practically begging for someone to ruin it?

It had been a shock for Tony to see Steve like that. The usually so-put-together Steve Rogers, Mr. Clean-Shaven, Blond, American Perfection, now so rugged and scruffy. Tony was mad – so _fucking_ mad – at Steve that he could scream and cry and hit him, but as soon as he’d seen him… Tony had been confused. It had been a long fucking day and he was done with the whole world when he had turned around and come face-to-face with a _bearded_ Steven Grant Rogers. There had been more emotions stirring in Tony’s stomach than he knew what to do with, and he wasn’t quite sure how it had happened – he didn’t want to think about that part too hard – but there they suddenly were…

It happened so quickly that Tony honestly couldn’t have said who made the first move, but suddenly Steve’s lips were on his and large hands were ripping his pants open. It hadn’t taken them long to make their way down the hallway and into the elevator, kisses hardly stopping and bruises staining every inch of skin that appeared as uniforms were discarded carelessly. Almost as soon as the door was open, they were in Tony’s bed; no, _their_ bed. The one they’d shared every single night, the one that Tony hadn’t touched since Steve had gone; it had just seemed like the right place to go.

Before Tony could so much as blink, Steve was lying flat on his back in the centre of their king and had pulled Tony down on top of him. He spread Tony’s legs until the man was straddling his chest, hands cupping Tony’s knees to keep his whole weight on top of him. For all his confusion, Tony had gotten with the programme quickly; his dick already painfully hard from just a few kisses and hurried touches, more than ready for attention. It had been _months,_ but some things never changed.

Tony took a long moment to appreciate the sight of Steve back where he belonged, and Steve used the distraction to lift his head as best he could, taking the head of Tony’s dick into his mouth and sucking eagerly on the beads of pre-cum that were rapidly beginning to form.

“Oh God,” Tony stuttered out as Steve looked up at him through hooded eyes, dark and smouldering in the dim light of the room, “Steve, please. I’m not going to last. I’m – I can’t; Steve, _please_.”

Steve groaned as Tony lifted a hand and twisted it into his hair, both of them loving that it was now long enough for Tony to get a decent grip on. “Tony,” Steve let himself be pulled off of Tony’s dick even as he slid his hands down Tony’s back, fingers dipping down to stroke lightly over his hole. “Do it,” Steve murmured as his eyes slipped closed, “cum for me.”

“No,” Tony groaned as he watched Steve lift his hand to his mouth, eyes opening once more to lock onto Tony’s as he sucked a finger between his lips before lowering it back to Tony’s ass. Although there was less resistance with the small amount of lube, there was still enough of a burn for Tony to clench his hand in Steve’s hair once more and Steve took his finger away quickly, murmuring a soft apology under his breath. When Tony flashed him a quick smile, Steve slid his hand back and resumed his playing, fingers edging close to Tony’s hole just enough to tease him to the point of crying out and rock back for more. Steve let his other hand reach under Tony’s ass to cup his balls and roll them in his palm, drinking in the sight of Tony’s half-lidded eyes.

This was all going to be over embarrassingly quickly for Tony if Steve didn’t stop doing that with his hands, or if he didn’t suddenly lose the beard in the next 5 seconds. God knows the man had been insanely hot before and Tony had come pretty quickly when they’d first gotten together, but Tony had a reputation to hold up, goddammit; he couldn’t come in under 10 minutes, no matter how much he loved the guy - Tony cut that thought off immediately, focusing back on the matter at hand. “Hh, God. Not – Steve; oh – please, stop. _Stop;_ not yet.”

“I want it,” Steve murmured as he leant forward again to press light kisses to the pulsing vein on the underside of Tony’s cock, his beard scratching it deliciously and causing Tony to cry out at the sensitivity. “We’ve got time for slow later. You can take me apart then, tease me and lick me for hours and hours,” he promised as he pulled his finger from Tony’s ass to wet it once more, dragging it through Tony’s own pre-cum before sliding it back down slowly. “Right now, I want it fast; I want you to cum. Now, Tony; ugh, _now._ ”

Tony groaned loudly and his hand flew to his cock at Steve’s instruction. “Steve,” he groaned out again, rocking back into Steve’s fingers still playing with his hole, “Talk to me. Tell me, baby, talk to me.”

“Cum on me, Tony,” Steve urged, eyes locked onto Tony’s and the smallest hint of a smile curving his lips. “Do it. Cover me with your cum.” Steve’s hips bucked up as his tongue darted out to catch the constant stream of pre-cum that Tony was producing; the taste of it exploding on his tongue after so long without it made his eyes roll back into his head. “I want it, Tony, I want it so badly.” Steve opened his eyes once again just as he crooked his finger in Tony’s ass, catching Tony’s gaze and licking his lips before he spoke again, voice low and desperate. “Make me yours again.”

And with those words, Tony wouldn’t have been able to stop his orgasm if someone’s life depended on it. His hand stripped over his cock as ribbons of cum shot all over Steve’s face, coating his full beard with obscene lines of white. As Tony rode his orgasm, hand still working himself rapidly as he panted and groaned, he felt Steve rock up into him, hard cock pressed against the swell of Tony’s ass. When the final rope of cum had left Tony’s dick, his hand lifted almost subconsciously to stroke one finger through the mess left on Steve’s cheek. He jolted at the feel of Steve’s rough beard beneath the smoothness of his own cum and couldn’t stop himself from flattening his palm against Steve’s skin.

“God,” he murmured, eyes locked on his hand, nothing short of fascinated at what he saw, “how does that feel, baby?”

His answer was another jerking of Steve’s hips and Tony smiled. He bent down achingly slowly until he was hovering just above Steve’s face. Holding eye contact, Tony let his tongue peek out from between his lips as he licked a stripe of his cum from the other man’s cheek. Tony adored the groan that punched from Steve’s chest at the action and sought to hear it again, so he repeated his movement over and over, shuffling his ass down slightly until he was sitting over Steve’s cock so that he could roll with Steve’s thrusts. He murmured soft words against Steve’s cheek, urging Steve to come on him; to coat him like Tony had coated Steve. It was barely another 30 seconds before Tony was rewarded with the hot splash of Steve’s cum hitting the back of his legs, his cock twitching violently in his hands in a half-hearted attempt at a second orgasm, Steve’s low moan doing absolutely nothing to calm Tony’s racing heart.

/

“You got it in my hair!”

Tony rolled his eyes as Steve jolted him out of his post-orgasmic haze and back to the moment. “Really?” he asked as he looked down at Steve, an unamused expression all over his face. “You couldn’t have given me twelve seconds to enjoy this?”

Tony went to push himself off of Steve’s body to head to the bathroom and grab a washcloth when Steve reached up and took his arms quickly. In one swift movement that Tony didn’t see coming, he pulled Tony down to lie on top of him, Steve’s arms winding around him as he held Tony tight against his chest.

“I thought you wanted to get cleaned up?” Tony asked in protest even as his own arms found their way around Steve’s body, one hand resting on his broad and deliciously-hairy chest – another pleasant surprise to Tony who was absolutely loving the way the hair scratched his cheek lightly as he lay there – and the other slipping around Steve’s waist to rest just above the curve of his ass, his fingers practically itching to drop a little lower.

“No,” Steve said softly, voice wobbling ever so slightly, “not yet. I’ve missed this.”

“My cum in your hair?”

Steve let out a startled laugh and pressed a kiss to the top of Tony’s head. “Well, yes,” he admitted with a wry grin, “but, all of it. You in my arms and your scent on my body.”

Tony was silent for a moment before he took a deep breath, gaze steadfastly locked on where his hand was twisting in the hairs on Steve’s chest. “Did you mean it?” he asked quietly, “about us having more time later, to do this again?”

Steve’s arm tightened around Tony’s body in response as he lifted a hand and cupped Tony’s cheek, waiting until Tony’s eyes looked up to meet his. “Of course I did,” Steve said, “I’m here now and I’m never leaving again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/) isn't as filthy


End file.
